


It's All About the Follow-Through

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, golf jargon, golf puns, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Chuck works at a fancy golf course. He’s used to the stuffy old people that come through the course regularly; but one day, a young, pretty girl shows up and Chuck is sure she has no business being there. But, she’s not what he expected at all, and maybe she’s got a lot that she can teach him.





	It's All About the Follow-Through

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Angelina’s Roll the Dice Challenge @atc74.
> 
> My elements were:
> 
> 3- main character must be a driver
> 
> 7- story must involve the beach
> 
> 10- must include a new pet

Chuck walked up to the clubhouse, not really ready for the next guest. It wasn’t a glamorous job by any means, but driving people around at this club in particular at least paid well. Not only that, he got to enjoy the views of the ocean side course all while internally judging the stuffy, often snarky older people that came through. 

When he happened upon the woman that he was supposed to drive around, he was pleasantly surprised that she at least seemed to be a little different than everyone else who played here. She was younger than most of the people who showed up here, and cute.

Even more, he didn’t recognize her. They usually had the same people every week, but this woman was definitely not from around here.

She smiled at him as he approached her, extending her hand to him, prompting Chuck to shake it.

“I’m Y/N,” she stated, that smile not leaving her lips.

“Chuck,” he replied, pointing to his name badge. “I guess I’m your driver.”

“Fantastic.”

He took her bag and carried it out of the clubhouse, her following close behind as he headed toward the carts. He took care to strap the bag onto the back of the cart as she plopped her handbag onto the seat and began to rummage through it.

He watched curiously, that is until she pulled out something small and furry.

“Here, hold this,” she said as she pushed the little fuzzball into Chuck’s hands. The dog looked at him, growling now that it was away from its owner. “Calm down Ace.”

“His name is Ace?” Chuck asked. He held the little dog at arms length, fearful that even this thing could attack if need be.

“Yeah, don’t worry, he’s not as mean as he acts.”

“Um, it’s my understanding that pets are not allowed on the course. How did you convince them to let him in?”

“I kept him hidden in my bag,” she shrugged. “I just got him a few days ago. I couldn’t leave him home alone for hours while I golfed, now could I?”

“I guess not. Just- don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“How am I going to get into trouble? You gonna tell on me?”

“No-“

“Then we’re good,” she said. “Ace is a good boy. You won’t even know he’s there.”

She continued to dig through her giant bag until she found what she was looking for. She placed the sunglasses that she had just found on her face and took the dog from Chuck.

“I’m ready,” she said happily.

* * *

Chuck had to laugh to himself as he drove her to the first hole. Y/N did not seem like the type at all. She was almost too perky and young to be a part of a club like this. This place was usually reserved for old people who didn’t even seem to work, but just happened to have a lot of money.

He watched her as she placed the small dog onto the seat after she exited the cart. The dog immediately looked at Chuck and growled.

She moved to her bag to retrieve her gear and Chuck still sat there, grinning at her.

“You want to use a wood,” he explained. “You’re far away, and you hit farther with them.”

Her eyes met his and a small smirk turned up at the corner of her lips, almost as if she were challenging him.

“Thanks,” she replied.

Chuck expected this to go badly. There was no way that this girl could golf. She seemed too laid back for such a stuffy sport.

She teed up, taking a long time in her stance and practice swings. He watched her intently, noting that she actually had great form. She finally lined up and took her shot. Chuck watched as the ball flew straight down the fairway.

‘ _Dang. That was actually a nice swing_ ,’ he thought to himself.

Y/N turned to smile at him again.

“Wow, thank you so much,” she said almost sarcastically.

She hopped onto the cart, putting the dog in her lap and Chuck drove her to where her ball had landed.

She got out and rummaged through her bag again.

“Tell me,” she called out to him, “which iron should I use given the fact that I’ve landed- oh, I dunno- roughly 140 yards from the hole?”

“Uh… an 8.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, unamused.

“Thanks for the advice, but I’m gonna try the 5.”

“Fine,” he chuckled.

He leaned back and watched her, waiting for the moment for her to land short of the green or possibly in the sand trap. She didn’t though. She swung and the ball landed right on the green, amazingly close to the hole.

“Wow, I’m so glad I didn’t take your advice,” she said.

* * *

By the time they reached the last few holes, Chuck’s advice was definitely unneeded. He was mostly embarrassing himself each time he tried to tell her what to do. 

It wasn’t until he gave her a hard time about there being no way she was getting on the green on the 16th hole with the numerous hazards that stood in her way, that he decided to shut up completely. He even began to retrieve her pitching wedge from her bag, just in case. Again, she showed him up; smiling slyly at him as she proved him wrong.

“Do you even golf?” She asked doubtfully. She had her arms crossed, giving him a look that indicated that she felt that she already knew the answer to that.

“Yeah, I do,” he replied. “I’m actually really good.”

“You sure about that, or are you just trying to show off?”

“Trust me,” he scoffed, “I’m way better than you are. Watching you golf is painful.”

“Do you talk to all of the guests like that?”

“Nope,” he responded, drawing the word out and making sure to add extra emphasis to the -p- at the end.

She smirked at him, humming softly as she held the driver out to him.

“Show me,” she insisted.

“I can’t. I’m working. I could get fired for playing.”

She glanced around them, dramatically looking over her shoulders as an attempt to find something.

“Well, no one’s around,” she explained. “No one will even know.”

“Yeah, until you rat me out.”

“I would never,” she said, forcing the club into his hand. “Come on. Show me how good you are.”

Chuck took a minute to consider the offer. He knew he wasn’t really supposed to play while he worked. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to talk to the guests. He was the driver and that was it.

“Fine,” he said after a moment of consideration. “I guess the worst that could happen is I get fired.”

“You won’t get fired,” she insisted. She handed him a driver and stood back to watch as he readied himself, lining up to tee off and taking care to focus more than he normally would. Once he was sure he had it, he pulled back and followed through with his swing.

The shot was nice, right up until the ball inexplicably hooked to the right.

“Your grip is too tight,” she said.

“What? No it’s not.”

“How often do you hook like that?”

“Uh, often enough I guess. I’m better on the green.”

“Yeah, your grip is too tight.”

“I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Here, let me show you.”

Before he could object, she was behind him. She pressed her body up against his and grasped onto his hands as they held the club.

“You’re a lefty,” she pointed out.

“So?”

“So, just give me a minute to figure this out.”

“I should also point out that I’m using women’s clubs,” Chuck continued, trying to make up more excuses for that poor display of a golf game..

“Fair enough,” she replied. “But, you’re not that much taller than me.”

Chuck huffed in return, growing anxious as she stood behind him, her soft hands covering his gently as she encouraged him to loosen up a little bit.

“Okay, so just hold the club like you normally would.”

He did as she instructed him.

“Yeah, definitely too tight,” she said. “Loosen it up a bit. You’re not strangling the club here.”

He took her advice and when she stepped away, Chuck swung again. This time, the ball still hooked.

“Okay, now you’re casting.”

“What?” He frowned.

“You’re pausing at the top of your swing.”

“I know what that means,” he lied, “and I am not.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re down swinging with your arms instead of your lower body.”

She approached him again, this time placing her hands on his hips which caused him to gasp quietly. He could feel himself turn red as her hands made contact with him.

“Look,” she began, “just practice following through. You’ve got to focus on rotating your hips.”

He could feel her lead his hips with her hands, showing him the right way to rotate.

Even though he was still nervous over the fact that she had been so close to him, he managed to follow her advice. It resulted in quite possibly the best shot of his life.

“Hey, that was perfect,” she said happily as they watched his shot land right on the green.

“Well, that’s how I usually play.”

“Sure,” she smiled. “Then let’s see how you are on the green.”

Y/N went first. Chuck had already seen that she was even better on the green than she was on the fairway. Now, he knew that he was about to humiliate himself even more in front of her because his putting had always been an even worse display than his fairway game.

“I believe that’s a birdie,” she teased as she easily tapped the ball into the hole with one shot.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled as he stepped up to take his own shot.

Something about playing with her made him nervous. It could be that she was way better than him and had no problem showing him up. It could also be the fact that he sort of liked her. Normally, he disliked the people that showed up at this course; many were stuffy and had the tendency to treat him as nothing more than just the driver. This woman however, she seemed nice. She actually talked to him, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, her advice was useful.

His putting game might have gone better than he hoped it would if Ace hadn’t jumped out of the cart and immediately snatched up the ball after his first attempt.

“Hey!” Chuck shouted. He looked to Y/N and she just shrugged at him.

“Tough luck. There are so many hazards out here.”

“Really?”

“I’m kidding,” she said as she retrieved a new ball from her bag. She handed it to Chuck and allowed him to place it back where the original one had been.

It didn’t matter how close he was to the hole, it still took him three tries to sink the ball.

“Ouch,” she cringed.

“Okay, so how bad did I do?”

“You double bogeyed.”

“Okay?”

“Are you sure you work here?” She laughed.

“Yeah,” he replied. “And I do actually play golf for fun. I just don’t know all the fancy terms.”

“You work at a golf course, and you don’t know golf terms?”

“I’m just the driver.”

“Two over par,” she explained simply. “Not good, especially when your opponent is at least one under par each hole.”

“Well, I do better at high impact sports anyway.”

This earned an honest laugh from her. If he wasn’t so interested in her, he would probably be offended.

“You’re cute,” she said after her laugh had subsided. “Come on, I’ll help you with your stance.”

* * *

After some time of her showing him the proper way to stand when it came to putting, and working on learning to read the green, they moved on to finish the last two holes together.

This time, Chuck shut up on offering her some advice, and focused more on the advice that she had given him.

He kept her words in his mind, mostly anxious each time he recalled the way she had stepped behind him and placed her hands over his or on his hips to help him with his swing. Regardless of the way he could feel himself blush each time he thought of it, he played his best ever during those last few holes.

They moved through the rest of their game, chatting and laughing. Chuck had all but forgotten that he was technically working right now, and didn’t even care if anyone caught him playing. He was having a nice time with Y/N.

By the end of the course, they were both tired. Chucks game had improved a lot just in those last few holes and more importantly, he had gotten to know Y/N a little bit. He had never had actual conversations with the people who came through here, but Y/N was obviously different.

The sun was setting against the ocean and Chuck took a moment to park just along the final hole, a place that he knew was the prime spot to watch the sunset.

The sky turned into hues of orange, purple, and pink; the only sound being the waves crashing against the shoreline off in the distance and birds calling out from far away. It might be sort of romantic to be sitting here with her like this if he wasn’t supposed to be working.

“Wow,” she said softly.

Chuck glanced over at her, smiling at the way her own smile crept up softly on her face, those eyes sparkling in the fading light.

“This is beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “The best part about this job is getting to see this every day.”

“You know, I’ve lived here for a few months and never even took the time to watch one of these.”

“You haven’t lived until you’ve taken the moment to appreciate it.”

“Well, I guess I’m living now,” she chuckled. “Thank you. Today was fun.”

“Well, if you think hanging out with the inept driver for a few hours is fun, I feel really bad now.”

“You’re not inept. We should do this again sometime.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she smiled. “I’ve got a lot that I can teach you still.”

“Well, I’d say you taught me a whole lot today. About a lot of things.”

“Just remember, in golf… as in most things in life… it’s all about the follow-through.”

She turned to smile at him, and Chuck couldn’t help himself. He felt that perhaps she was flirting, or at least hinting at something. Either way, her words lit a fire under him, and he did something that he had almost talked himself out of doing.

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” He asked suddenly. He had been thinking about asking her out for a while now, but didn’t think he would have the nerve to do it in the end. As the words left his lips, he blushed, wondering if he had overstepped or had been reading her wrong this whole time.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, a date.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Really?” He asked, in disbelief that she had been waiting for him to ask her out.

Her smile widened and she reached over to take his hand in hers, almost as if she could tell that he was nervous and was attempting to relax him.

“I would love to go on a date with you,” she replied.

Chuck grinned to himself as she turned from him to look back out as the last of the sunset sank into the ocean.

“You were right,” Chuck mumbled as he too stared off at the ocean.

“Oh yeah?”

“It really is all about the follow-through, isn’t it?”


End file.
